1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to gaming and lottery systems. More particularly, the invention relates to systems, processes and controls that allow for the use of modern video and audio compression processes along with high-bandwidth communications circuits to bring media-rich services to the gaming and lottery environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, graphics and other media presented to the operators, players, and other persons present at a gaming establishment have been either pre-generated (canned) or message-based content. An example of such gaming system is an Keno game implemented by a state lottery authority. The graphic content resides on the gaming terminal and is presented through various interfaces. This content is either downloaded from the central data center(s) during off-hours or via background downloads during operational hours. Message-based content is pushed out to the gaming terminals from a centralized console and presented, usually via a dot-matrix type display. The security required to maintain system integrity typically prevents advanced computer features to the real time play of the game because of the need to protect the data flow of the game.
These relatively crude methods, by today's standards, places limits on both the quality of the content as well as the quantity of unique content to present. These deficiencies manifest themselves as players losing interest in the games quickly, which thereby results in lowered sales and/or participation. To attract players, increase their interest, and provide general information, the gaming industry has traditionally relied upon these rudimentary graphics and printed produces. What is needed, therefore, is a media-rich method for attracting and informing players of secure game offerings in a real-time environment.